(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heated balloon catheter having utitlity in a number of fields for treatment of humans, for example, elimimation or reducing atherosclerosis; heart valve stenosis; dilatation of the prostate, esophagus, and hepatic duct, etc.
The invention will be specifically described in respect to percutanous tramsulumenal coronary angioplasty (PTCA).
(b) Description of Prior Art
Hot balloon catheters are known in the art for PTCA treatment wherein cardiac catheterization is carried out by directing an inflatable balloon in a coronary artery in the region of a coronary narrowing, and U.S. patents disclosing such treatment are Lennox U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,025, Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,025, and Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,744.
However, the above each Patents employs two wires inserted into the catheter for bipolar heating systems in use for the heating of the liquid within a balloon, therefore, blood vessels cannot be heated deep thereinto. Additionally, proper measurement of the temperature within a balloon and mass production of hot balloon catheters have been difficult because of relatively difficult fabrication thereof.